The number of electrical loads continues to increase in modern motor vehicles. The use of safety-relevant loads is increasing as well, so that it must be ensured by suitable measures that sufficient electrical energy is available at all times. To this end, various measures have been proposed. For instance, it is conventional to switch off comfort loads in a stepped manner when the vehicle electrical voltages are low. Furthermore, it is conventional to situate individual loads in galvanically decoupled partial on-board electrical systems and to assign additional energy stores to these in the form of emergency batteries or capacitors, so that the operation of these loads is ensured even when the vehicle electrical system malfunctions or encounters a rapid voltage drop. Disadvantageous in these conventional measures is that they are very complex and expensive.
Therefore, an aspect of the present invention is based on the technical problem of providing a method and a device by which a rapid drop in the vehicle electrical system may be prevented in a less complicated manner.